Friends in unlikely places
by msindigojazz
Summary: An unlikely savior comes to Garcia's aid on a Saturday night. Going through a rough patch Garcia finds herself out drinking and after having a little too much she calls on a friend to come get her, but the person showing up to help is not who she thought it would be.


«Strauss.» She answered her cellphone on the second ring.

«Erin, it's Dave.»

«I could see that you know. What do you want?»

«Ouch, what's with the bad mood?»

«David, I don't have time for this.»

«I need you to do me a favor.»

«I'm already not liking the sound of this.»

«Garcia is at a bar downtown, she's plastered and someone needs to go pick her up.»

«No, I'm on my way to the ballet. It's Saturday, and believe it or not David I do actually have a life outside the BAU. Why on earth would she call you anyway?»

«Technically she called Morgan. We are all stuck out in Minnesota Erin, none of us can do it. I kind of promised Morgan I'd take care of it.»

«Absolutely not. I'm not babysitting Garcia, and I certainly don't appreciate you making promises on my behalf.»

«Ok, ok, I get it, you have plans and this interrupts a perfectly fine Saturday. Please Erin, I'm asking you to do this for me, as a favor. I promise I'll make it up to you, I'll even take you to the ballet when I get back. Please?

»I don't want to go to the ballet with you David. Besides this is a special event. How do you know I don't have a date?

»Well, do you?

»No. Oh for heaven's sake, I'll do it. But you owe me David, and just for the record; this is highly inappropriate. Just text me the address.»

I always knew there was a heart in there somewhere. Thanks. I will make it up to you.»

She hung up on David and called her date for the evening, she told him something had come up at work and she couldn't make it after all. He was a little annoyed at her for canceling on such a short notice, even though he didn't say anything she could hear it in his voice. She was even more upset at Garcia, and Rossi for that matter, after hanging up the phone with him. She wasn't quite sure why she hadn't told Rossi the truth about her date, maybe it was the fact that her date was Senator Cramer and Rossi would consider that an act of treachery on her part. Or maybe it was because she wanted to hide the fact that she was dating from him all together. Her train of thought was interrupted by the text from Rossi telling her the address, the text also included three thank you's and a smiley face.

She googled the address, it was within walking distance from where she was. She had parked her car and was just a few blocks from the theater when Rossi called. She wished she hadn't picked up.

By the time she got to the bar she could feel steam coming out of her ears, but then she saw Garcia in her bright green dress with a pink cardigan. She was crying and leaning over the bar in a manner that told Erin she was indeed plastered like Rossi had told her.

«Penelope?» She put her hand on Garcia's shoulder.

«Uh oh Pen, looks like your mother is pissed.» The guy sitting next to Garcia was pointing at Erin.

«Ma'am?» Garcia turned around and was looking at her like she couldn't really comprehend why the Section Chief would be in the same bar as her.

«I'm here to take you home Penelope.» Erin couldn't help but feel bad for her.

«What? Really? Of all the people in the Universe Morgan called you?» She started crying again.

«I'm sorry if I wasn't what you were hoping for Garcia.» Her voice hardened. «But I'm what you got, so you're coming with me.»

Garcia was sobbing uncontrollably by now and Erin rolled her eyes at the bartender.

«Whats the matter Garcia?» She knew she had to take a different approach if she was to get the other woman home, the Section Chief effect that did so well for her at work seemed to not apply in bars.

«I'm such a loser Ma'am. I'm so, so sorry.» Garcia looked up from her drink and met her boss' eyes. «And apparently I ruined date night for you too.» She hid her face in her hands.

«Oh for God's sake Penelope, pull yourself together.» She grabbed the other woman's arm and lifted her from her seat. «Can you walk?»

«Yes, I think so Ma'am»

«Great, here; hold my hand and please stop calling me Ma'am. The other bar-goers may think we have a very depressing mother-daughter relationship.»

The walk back to the car had sobered Garcia up a little, the fact that she had thrown up twice along the way also helped.

«Are you feeling ok, I don't want you to throw up in my car Penelope.» Erin held the door open for her so she could get in the car.

«No, I won't Ma'am. I promise I feel much better.»

«Well, you certainly don't look it.»

«I kinda just said it to convince you I'm not as sick as you think I am. But I think I am as sick as you think.»

«Funnily enough that almost makes sense.»

«Thank you for all this.» She waved her arms around a little and closed her eyes to stop the nausea.

«It's ok Penelope.» Erin cast a sidewise glance at Garcia and realized she'd fallen asleep.

As she parked her car in front of her house she texted Dave.

« _You owe me big time. She fell asleep in the car, I_ _'_ _ll sober her up and send her on her merry way tomorrow._ »

« _I do. Thank you for doing this, I knew I could count on you. PS: I think it will be more of a walk of shame._ »

She laughed a little as she maneuvered a semiconscious Garcia in the house. Erin managed to get her up the stairs and into the guest room without her seemingly waking up. She tucked her in, took off her shoes and went into her own bedroom. She got some pajama pants and a t-shirt that she left on the chair by the bed in the guest room. She also left an Advil, a bottle of water and a note:

« _Penelope, I know you_ _'_ _re probably confused as to where you are, but I had to bring you home with me yesterday after picking you up at McConnell_ _'_ _s. You are welcome to join me downstairs for breakfast when you feel up to it. - Erin_ »

Garcia read the note over and over the next morning. After gulping down the water and the Advil she quickly texted Morgan.

« _Why did you send Strauss to pick me up? You fed me to the Dragon Lady, are you trying to get rid of me? Oh my God, I_ _'_ _m in her house. I so need to go job hunting tomorrow._ » Looking at the note she tried to calm herself, Strauss had signed it Erin, that had to mean she wasn't livid with her. If she had been furious she wouldn't invite her downstairs for breakfast either, Penelope tried to reason with herself. Her phone lit up when Morgan's text came in.

« _Baby girl I gotta hand it to you. You have a thing for finding yourself in weird situations. Rossi asks if Strauss_ _'_ _car made it?_ »

« _O.M.G, did I throw up in her car? Seriously Derek, I_ _'_ _m freaking out over here. I can hear her downstairs, there_ _'_ _s no way for me to escape without facing her. I can_ _'_ _t remember anything._ » She paused, and as soon as she'd sent the text a sudden flash from last night hit her. « _Oh God, I have a vague memory of Strauss holding back my hair while I threw up on the sidewalk. What did I do Derek?_ »

« _Relax baby girl._ »

« _Easy for you to say, you_ _'_ _re not the one thats stuck in our Section Chief_ _'_ _s house after making a total fool out of yourself._ »

She looked down on her dress and scrunched her noise in disgust.

« _Derek; I literally have barf all over my dress and now it_ _'_ _s all over her pricy linen too. Please ask Rossi to tell her not to eat me for breakfast._ »

« _Rossi says no can_ _'_ _t do, you_ _'_ _re on your own kiddo._ »

She changed into the t-shirt and pajama pants and opened the bedroom door as silently as she could. The smell of coffee and food hit her nose and made her stomach growl. She stood at the top of the stairs and looked around, never in a million years had she ever imagined she would see the insides of Strauss' house. She took a deep breath and slowly made it down the stairs.

«Good morning Penelope, feeling better today?» Strauss was looking up from her newspaper, her right hand clutching the coffee mug.

«Yes, Ma'am and before you say anything else I just want to say that I'm really, really sorry for all of this. And I'm ready to face any punishment you might see fit.» She was on the verge of tears again.

«Penelope, please sit down. There's a fresh pot of coffee on the counter if you'd like some. I made us breakfast.» She was motioning for Garcia to sit down on the opposite side of the kitchen island. «Look, I understand that things got a little out of control for you last night. It's perfectly normal, we've all been there. Stress from work combined with other events in our personal life can sometimes get the best of us. Don't be embarrassed, it won't do you any good. Just try to go a little easier on the drinks the next time.» She smiled and took a sip of her coffee. «Please eat, you got to be starving.»

Penelope helped herself to a little bit of everything on the table, she had to admit it smelled pretty good.

«Ma'am, for what it's worth I'm really thankful you came and got me. And I'm really sorry I ruined date night for you.»

«It's quite all right Penelope. And this is the last time I'm going to tell you to stop calling me Ma'am, I'm not your boss today, I'm just Erin. Here, have a newspaper.»

They sat in silence for a while, eating breakfast and reading the Sunday editions.

«Do you always do this on Sundays? Eat breakfast and catch up on the news and stuff?»

«Usually I do, if I have the time.»

«I usually eat cereal and watch TV. I think I like this better.»

«It's always better with company, I find that being true for most meals. I miss when my kids were little and we used to eat dinner together like a family. I always tried to make it home for dinner. That was nice.»

«Where's your kids now?»

«My two oldest are away at college, and my little one chose to live with her dad after the divorce. I don't really get to see her a lot.» Strauss looked sad, so Garcia immediately tried to change focus over to something else.

«You have an amazing house, I love it.»

«Well, thank you. I can give you the tour later if you want?»

«Yeah, I'd really like that»

They brought their coffee cups from the kitchen to the den after breakfast and sat down on the couch. Erin curled up underneath a blanket and patted on the spot next to her for Garcia.

«So Penelope, tell me, what made yesterday happen? Does it have anything to with work, or was it something in your personal life that made everything so dark and difficult? If something at work is bothering you just tell me, and Agent Hotchner and I will do everything we can to make it better. «

«You would?»

Erin smiled at her. «Believe it or not, but I'm actually a pretty nice person once you give me a chance. Just because I run a tight ship at work doesn't mean I'm incapable of compassion or empathy. Contrary to popular beliefs, I'm actually quite human.»

«I'm beginning to understand that.»

«You never answered my question Penelope, did something happen yesterday?»

«I… The anniversary of my parents death is coming up in a few days.»

«Yes, I know… It's actually part of the reason I ended up agreeing to pick you up yesterday. But don't tell Rossi I told you that, I prefer to let him think he owes me one» She laughed a little, Garcia caught herself thinking that she'd never seen the other woman actually looking so normal and happy before.

«I know it must be hard on you. I lost my mother when I was 6, she left me and my father and I haven't seen her since. So I can relate to your pain on some level.»

Garcia couldn't believe that Strauss just shared something personal with her. Maybe she wasn't such an Ice Queen after all.

«And Kevin broke up with me.»

«I'm sorry to hear that Penelope.»

«Wow, I can't believe I'm telling you this. No offense Ma'am, but you're the last person on earth I ever thought I'd pour my heart out to.»

Erin laughed. «Yes, I can understand that. I'm not exactly approachable am I?»

Penelope smiled and looked at her boss over the rim of her coffee cup. «I bet you're an awesome mom.» When the other woman didn't answer, she quickly continued; «I'm sorry, that was totally random I know, and I… I overstepped, didn't I?»

«No, no it's not that Penelope. I just didn't know how to reply to that. I certainly don't think my children feels that way. I don't think I'll ever win a mother of the year award, to be honest with you I'd never even be nominated for one. I did my best when the kids were little, but sadly that wasn't always enough. I see that now, in hindsight, but I did try.»

«Well, I don't think you're as bad as you feel. You kinda mothered me last night. You got me home safe, held my hair when I puked, got me to bed, and today you made me breakfast, you're sitting me down to have _the talk_. Thats pretty much awesome to me, I never had that. I think I've missed out on a lot.»

Erin just smiled at her and patted her arm gently. «You're a wonderful person Penelope, you have so much to give to the world. Anyone thats lucky enough to call you their friend should be overjoyed. I can easily see why everyone on the team loves you. And I'm just glad I could help you trough a rough night, maybe I'll have to give you a call the next time I need a ride home.»

«I'd be more than happy to help Ma'a… Erin. But I think Rossi would be mad at me for not letting him do it. He likes you, you know.»

«Agent Rossi does not like me Penelope. In fact he despises me.»

«Oh no, he really likes you. And I think you like him too.» She was almost back to her cheerful self.

Garcia's phone buzzed with an incoming text. As she read it the little color on her face quickly disappeared.

«What it is Penelope, is something wrong?» Erin was genuinely concerned.

«That little slime ball. He wants me to come and get all my stuff from the apartment like right now! The list just keeps getting longer doesn't it? No parents, no boyfriend and apparently no place to live.»

«Well, he sure moves fast, doesn't he? You lived together?»

«Yeah, I moved into his apartment a few months ago. He wanted to get married, and I didn't, so that was kinda like our compromise.»

«Oh, I'm so sorry honey. But while you look for a new apartment, I think it would be a good idea to ask some friends if you could stay with them for a while. Maybe you can stay with Morgan? Just until you get your feet back on the ground and find someplace nice to live. I'm sorry you have to go through all this.»

«I pick the worst men.»

«Yeah, I know the feeling. My ex wasn't exactly man of the year material either.» She rolled her eyes and drank the last of her coffee before getting up from the couch and walking towards the kitchen.

«Penelope, I have an idea.» She turned around to see if Garcia was following her. «I think I should go with you and pack up, I can probably fit more things into my SUV than you can in Esther and it will be much faster if we're two.»

Garcia laughed a little at the idea of taking their Section Chief home to pack, the look on Kevin's face would be priceless and totally worth it.

«Thanks, I'd really like that.» Then it suddenly hit her what Strauss just said. «Wait, how do you know my car is named Esther?»

«Oh, Penelope please, I know everything.» She laughed.

«You're really scary sometimes, you know that?»


End file.
